The vast majority of all engine-driven vehicles in operation today use internal combustion engine using either a Diesel cycle or the Otto cycle. A very few automotive vehicles are powered by external combustion engines such as gas turbines or steam engines. An increasing number of vehicles are powered by electric motors.
Each class of motor vehicle propulsion system has its benefits and detriments. The Diesel cycle engines are simple and robust while utilizing significant amount of the energy found in its hydrocarbon fuel. The exhaust on most such diesel cycle engines is high in nitrogen oxides and carbon particulates. The Otto cycle engines are probably the most highly engineered mechanical device existing on earth. Although the efficiency of Otto cycle power plants as used in automotive vehicles has significantly improved since their first use in the latter part of the 19th century, their efficiency (based on the potential energy content of the fuel) is not high. In general, these engines can be made into quite lightweight packages for use in a variety of vehicles.
Vehicles using electric motors are currently not as flexible and practical as are those using one of the internal combustion engine power plants. Although acceleration and top speed of such electric vehicles may match those of internal combustion-engined vehicles, electric motor-powered vehicles have a significant detriment because of their need for batteries. A variety of different battery systems have been proposed for use in such vehicles. Lead-sulfuric acid batteries remains the choice for such vehicles. Obviously, lead-acid batteries are quite heavy and often have a lengthy charging cycle. Such cars have a short vehicle range. Unlike the internal combustion engined vehicles, those powered with electric motors have few if any vehicular emissions. Obviously though, the utility power plants which provide electric power to battery-powered electric cars will be responsible for some type of emission.
Many have attempted to minimize the emissions emitted by internal combustion engines by maximizing the efficiency of such devices through modification of the fuel prior to combustion.
Such procedures include steam reforming or partial oxidation of portions of the fuel. Our process involves partial pyrolysis of the fuel.